fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Jewels Pretty Cure
Shining Jewels Pretty Cure (シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua) is a series created by Tachibana Nora. The series's themes are gemstones, the name and color pattern of the Cures, and nature, what the Cures' powers are centered on. Plot Episodes First Arc In a beautiful world everyone lived peacefully. In a twisted world everyone wanted to attack the other world, which turns out to be Earth. In said twisted world a young fairy creature, who had been disguised as an evil minion, headed to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure that could save everyone. And that first girl happens to be Akari Magenta, who becomes Cure Rose after occupying her Shining Jewel from the fairy Gemma. Later she is joined by Shiroda Linux (Cure Crystal), Mikaze Audi (Cure Emerald), Hinaka Hennessy (Cure Amber), and Aosora Prue (Cure Opal), and, dubbed as the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, move forward to save the Earth. Second Arc The ongoing battle between the planets Earth and Lost continues, and the Cures are in need of some help. One day, the mysterious Cure Citrine appears in battle and aids them. Unfortunately, she is not ready to join the team, leaving everyone to confusion on if she is on their side of the battle. Soon enough, it is revealed that Cure Citrine's identity is Kisaka Alumi, a classmate of Magenta and Audi, who came from Lost to be protected. After she joins the team, they are joined by popular actress Hoshino Amity, who is Friendly Face-Off, and later obtains a Kira Charm Wand of her own. Now the last battles begin, and Earth will surely be saved! And some secrets are going to be revealed soon enough. Characters Pretty Cure Akari Magenta (灯マゼンタ Akari Mazenta)/'Cure Rose' (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) The happy-go-lucky leader of the Shining Jewels team. Magenta is a 13 year old, outgoing girl, always on the lookout for new friends. She isn't the best at anything, and whenever she tries to do something, it always goes wrong. But she always tries to stay optimistic since she believes this is her only chance at life. As Cure Rose, her theme color is pink and represents flowers. Shiroda Linux (白田リナックス Shiroda Rinakkusu)/'Cure Crystal' (キュアクリスタル Kyua Kurisutaru) The second member of the Shining Jewels team. Linux is a soft-headed 14 year old, always filled with peaceful thoughts. She is hesitant to fight against evil, but she only chooses to do so in order to benefit the world. She has a hard time making friends due to her soft and quiet aura and wants to make it easier. As Cure Crystal, her theme color is white and represents wind. Mikaze Audi (美風アウディ Mikaze Audi)/'Cure Emerald' (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) The third member of the Shining Jewels team. Audi is a 13 year old introvert and tries to steer out of any crowd due to her social anxiety. In reality, she is a very intelligent person, and finds it difficult to talk about the things she likes. She loves anything soft and cuddly, but especially loves to draw. As Cure Emerald, her theme color is green and represents nature. Hinaka Hennessy (火中ヘネシー Hinaka Heneshī)/'Cure Amber' (キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā) The fourth member of the Shining Jewels team. Hennessy is the 14 year old team captain of the softball team at her school, and her sporty personality fits along. She does not like to take a defeat, but she handles it to the best of her ability. She has a short temper along with that, and a huge defeat triggers it. As Cure Amber, her theme color is orange and represents light. Aosora Prue (青空プルー Aosora Purū)/'Cure Opal' (キュアオパール Kyua Opāru) The fifth member of the Shining Jewels team. Prue is the 14 year old student council president. At first, it was rumored that she came off as very cold, but she is really an easily embarrassed person. She likes the things that boys would usually like, and she gets picked on, but handles this well. As Cure Opal, her theme color is blue and represents the sea. Kisaka Alumi (黄坂アルミ Kisaka Arumi)/'Cure Citrine' (キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) The sixth member of the Shining Jewels team who joins later on. Alumi is an easy-going 13 year old, who takes life more carefree than others. She gets frightened very easily, especially by anything haunted or scary. She can be a little sneaky, as she had received her Shining Jewel from Gemma secretly. As Cure Citrine, her theme color is yellow and represents metals. Hoshino Amity (星野アミティー Hoshino Amitī)/'Friendly Face-Off' (フレンドリーフェイス・オフ Furendorī Feisu Ofu) The seventh and final member of the Shining Jewels team, and the only non-Cure. Amity is a 12 year old popular actress, best known for her life-based series. Her curious personality isn't the best, and she has been known to get into trouble for it. She is also afraid of being rejected by others. As Friendly Face-Off, her theme color is purple and represents the universe. Mascots Gemma (ジェマ Jema) A star-like fairy, who came from Lost, originally forced to be disguised as an evil minion. Gemma is usually sweet-hearted, and does not like to take 'no' as an answer, hoping to find the 'yes' in any situation. She has various relationships with each Cure as well, adding on more to her personality. Lost Taorena (タオレナ Taorena) The main villain of the series. Taorena is the ruler of Lost, but her personality is rather calmer. She expects her commanders to obey her and does not usually enforce them to do so. She focuses more on making sure they will have the capability to defeat the Pretty Cure. Night Mare (ナイト・メア Naito Mea) Taorena's second in command. Spindle (スピンドル Supindoru) The first commander to appear. Glass (グラス Gurasu) The second commander to appear. Poison (ポイズン Poizun) The third commander to appear. Ushina (ウシナ Ushina) The monsters of the series. They are created when one of the commanders possesses a broken or torn up object with black mist, fixing the object and giving it power, thus creating the Ushina. Their name comes from "Ushina'wareta", the Japanese word for "Lost". 'Silhouette (シルエット Shiruetto) A corrupted Cure Emerald that appears from episodes 33 to 38. She has the ability to summon an Ushina, though she prefers to attack the Cures straight on. She is fully aware that she is corrupted, but it is the only free thought she has. Items Shining Jewel (シャイニングジュエル Shainingu Jueru) The transformation items of the Pretty Cure, which come in their respective gemstones (rose for Magenta, crystal for Linux, emerald for Audi, amber for Hennessy, opal for Prue, and citrine for Alumi). To transform, the Cure must hold her Shining Jewel up and yell "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Kira Charm Wand (キラチャームワンド Kira Chāmu Wando) The attack items used by the Pretty Cure. The wands are used to perform their finishers, and much like the Shining Jewels, the Kira Charm Wands have a shape (flower for Cure Rose, cloud for Cure Crystal, leaf for Cure Emerald, sun for Cure Amber, raindrop for Cure Opal, and circle for Cure Citrine) at the top in their gemstone, which the attack is released from. Friendly Face-Off also has one used in certain situations, which has an amethyst star at the top. Brilliant Lighter (ブリリアントライター Buririanto Raitā) The transformation item of Amity. It appears as a pen-like device, which instead is powered by light. When she calls the phrase, the light exits the device and envelops her, allowing her to transform. To transform, she must yell the phrase "Let's Puzzle Up!" Purity Jewel (ピュアリッティージュエル Pyuarittī Jueru) A rainbow jewel that is used by all of the Cures and Friendly Face-Off to activate their Purity upgrades near the end of the series. To activate Purity form, all seven must be willing to activate it, then use the phrase "Open Up Our Future!" Locations Mitsukesa (見つ今朝 Mitsukesa) The hometown of the Cures and where the series takes place. The name translates to "found this morning". Grand Hope Academy (壮大希望学園 Sōdai kibō gakuen) The school that Magenta, Audi, Alumi, and later Amity attend. Mitsukesa Public Academy (見つ今朝公共学園 Mitsukesa kōkyō gakuen) The school that Linux, Hennessy, and Prue attend. Lost (ロスト Rosuto) The home place of Alumi, Gemma, and the villains. It is a black and blue planet which looks like an evil kingdom. Mizugadoro (水が瀞 Mizugadoro) A small town near the edge of Japan, and Amity's hometown prior to moving to Mitsukesa. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars CODENAME: Memory' (映画プリキュアオールスターズ﻿ＣＯＤＥＮＡＭＥ　メモリ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu CODENAME: Memori) The team's (sans Cure Citrine and Friendly Face-Off) movie debut and first movie of the CODENAME All Stars series. *'Shining Jewels Pretty Cure: Hark! The Future is in Danger!' (シャイニングジュエルズプリキュア　ハーク！未来は危険がある！ Shainingu Jueruzu Purikyua: Hāku! Mirai wa kiken ga aru!) The series movie, and Cure Citrine's and Friendly Face-Off's movie debut. *'Pretty Cure Color Stars: Party of Terror!' (映画プリキュアカラースターズ：恐怖のパーティー！ Purikyua Karā Sutāzu: Kyōfu no pātī!) A crossover movie between the Shining Jewels Cures and Sky Cures. *'Pretty Cure Shining Stars! The Path to Eternity!' (映画プリキュアシャイニングスターズ！永遠の道へ！ Purikyua Shainingu Sutāzu! Eien no michi e!) A special crossover with other teams, and a spin-off of the Dream Stars franchise. Bonuses *'Non-Cure All Stars' (ノンキュアオールスターズ Nonkyua Ōru Sutāzu) An All Stars-like animated short which features Friendly Face-Off, and is joined by Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose. *'Shining Live!' (シャイニングライブ！ Shainingu Raibu!) A crossover special with the μ's members from Love Live!, where the Cures become idols after being invited to perform as guests. Live Shows Unlike previous Pretty Cure live shows, the Shining Jewels Pretty Cure live series was performed with actual actors dressed in the outfits, rather than doll-like suits. The following cast was used: *'Toda Erika' (戸田恵梨香 Toda Erika) as Cure Rose *'Hara Saori' (原紗央莉 Hara Saori) as Cure Crystal *'Miki Honoka' (未来穂香 Miki Honoka) as Cure Emerald *'Naito Risa' (内藤理沙 Naito Risa) as Cure Amber *'Hinami Kyoko' (日南響子 Hinami Kyoko) as Cure Opal *'Honda Tsubasa' (本田翼 Honda Tsubasa) as Cure Citrine *'Ayase Haruka' (綾瀬はるか Ayase Haruka) as Friendly Face-Off Trivia *Similar to High Waters Pretty Cure! and Powerful Pretty Cure!, the first names of the Cures are much stranger than usual, with the exceptions of Magenta, Prue, and Amity. *The team bares some similarities to the Sky Pretty Cure team. *Interestingly, they also bare similarities to Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Kirakira, because both teams have 6 Cures with same colors (pink/red, white, green, orange, blue, and yellow) and are joined by violet colored allies. *''Shining Jewels Pretty Cure'' has the largest main group. **It also has the largest amount of Cures on the main team. *This is shortest Pretty Cure series, behind by 8 episodes. *Coincidentally, the team is similar to the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! team, especially with matching theme colors and personalities (excluding Cure Crystal): **Pink = Cure Dream and Cure Rose **Red/Orange = Cure Rouge and Cure Amber **Yellow = Cure Lemonade and Cure Citrine **Green = Cure Mint and Cure Emerald **Blue = Cure Aqua and Cure Opal **Purple = Milky Rose and Friendly Face-Off *The live shows for this series are the second shows where live actresses are used instead of doll-like outfits, succeeding Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure, the author's first series. **It is the only one of the two which does not have a live-action series to go along with it. *As of October 3, 2016, Nora has hinted at a possible remake for the series's 2nd anniversary, dubbed "Kira! Pretty Cure Spectrums," which will introduce a new take on the franchise. Gallery See Also *''Kira! Pretty Cure Spectrums, a 2017 remake of Shining Jewels, with more information to be revealed in the coming months. *Twinkle Jewels Pretty Cure, the 2nd generation of the Shining Jewels. *If It Was Canon, a fun page for if Toei were to make this series in real life. References *List of Voice Actors'' *''Beta Elements'' *''Descriptive Tropes'' Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series